Green 7
by Jhopthewriter
Summary: A pilot named Walker Codbrun aka Green 7, has crash landed on Tatooine after being shot down by an Imperial Star Destroyer. But when he meets a certain farmboy, his life changes forever. He will meet friends and foes along the way, with many twists and turns. May the Force be with Walker. Episode IV Fanfic
1. Chapter 1: Crash Landing

Green 7

 _A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far, away…_

 _The galaxy has been torn. A war raging between the Galactic Empire and the Alliance to Restore the Republic is in the present. Recently, rebel spies have infiltrated a secret Empire base and have stolen the Death Star plans, a weapon of unimaginable destruction. Princess Leia's ship, The Tantive IV, is on a secret mission to Alderaan to deliver the secret plans. Accompanying her ship are two A-Wings, one with the most feared pilot in the galaxy, Walker Codbrun, the youngest rebel pilot in the galaxy. It is up to Green 7 and his fellow pilot to protect the Princess._

Walker was trying to get his stabilizers back online because the Star Destroyer had merely scratched him, but he was in a tight situation. There were lasers everywhere and was sure he would be captured.

"Green 7!" said his fellow pilot on the other side of the Tantive. "I'm-…" The comlink was muffled from the Star destroyer trying to muffle out the communications. "I've been hit-…I'm going-…."

That was the last Walker heard of Green 12 before he was blown into thousands of little pieces of rubble.

"Now it's all up to me…"

This is Walker Codbrun. He had brown hair, brown eyes, was 6'1, and was notable for his leadership. Raised on Alderaan since he was a baby, his family are Rebel Alliance sympathizers. At first, Walker was going to run away from his family and become a TIE fighter pilot, but after the Empire killed his grandfather, things changed. At the age of fifteen, Walker became an A-Wing mechanic. Eventually Walker started to date Leia Organa after meeting on the _Tantive IV_. They began to like each other and the rest was history. After his piloting skills were recognized, if you consider flying a T-16 Skyhopper piloting, he became a member of Green Squadron, the A-Wing group of pilots. He became the youngest pilot in the Alliance, being sixteen, but it was a bit nerve racking. After a few missions, he started to get anxiety and needed breaks often. A few months after stopping piloting, he got back into his A-Wing, and started doing more missions.

V-V-V-V

On the Tantive IV Princess Leia was trying to do everything in her power she could do to try and help, but it was already to late. The shields were down and they were sitting ducks.

"Princess Leia," Captain Antilles said, "Green 12 is down and Green 7 is currently taking heavy damage."

Princess Leia wasn't usually a worrier but she was now.

"Put all fire power-" "Your grace, we have no power for our cannons… And they are beginning to lock on to us."

Princess Leia was a leader to the Alliance. Her father, Bail Organa, had invested so much time, money, and even friends to the Rebel Alliance. Back in the days of the Clone Wars, Chancellor Palpatine was getting to much power and wanted more. Bail and a few other seneators, set up the Delegation of 2000 to stop the power growth. Although it failed, and they were on the run, he set up the Rebel Alliance to fight the Empire. But he was not a fighter, he was a speaker. Unlike her father Leia could fight. She was a legit soldier, politician, and was the youngest seneator in the Imperial Senate.

V-V-V-V

Walker was trying to dodge every laser he could but he couldn't. In the blink of an eye his engines were shot and he was spiraling towards the surface of Tatooine. It only took about twenty seconds for him to black out, but he had been in situations like this before. Although this was different. His girlfriend was probally dead, along with the rest of the crew, but this time Walker was scared. He had never been put under so much pressure, literally.

V-V-V-V

"Darth Vader, I should have known." She was talking to Darth Vader, Lord of the Sith and a leading leader of the Empire. "Only you could be so bold. The Imperial Senate will not sit for this-"

"Don't play games with me," Lord Vader was talking with his robotic voice operator.

He was not a machine; he was a bit of both man and machine. Long ago he was a human with four limbs, hair, and a soul. His master, Darth Sidious, had turned him to the Dark side. Vader had almost no compassion or any love for anyone. He had almost nothing to live for except being a Sith. He was a Jedi, one of the most powerful, but he had already been as good as gone when he was taken away from his mother. Vader and Leia had a long conversation before she was taken away.

"Lord Vader," One of the Stormtrooper commanders had started to tell him, "Both fighters have been shot down, but the plans have not been found."

"Tear the ship apart until it is no longer considered a ship itself!"

But to be honest, the plans weren't even on the ship, or in space. They were on Tatooine. R2-D2 and C-3PO, Princess Leia's droids, had taken them and escaped to Tatooine.

V-V-V-V

Tatooine is a desolate place. Almost no water, with weather reaching almost 175 degrees Fahrenheit, and with very few hospitable settlements, it was the ideal wasteland. Walker had woken up about 500 meters from the surface. He immediately pressed the parachute-eject button and was floating gracefully down to the surface. He got up, took of his flying gear and was practically naked. All he wore was a simple white Tee shirt, with tan trousers. It was better than wearing almost 50 pounds of equipment in 150 degree weather. He started walking west, or east, it was very difficult to tell which way he was going since there were two suns. He eventually stumbled on a giant Krayt dragon skeleton, where he saw footprints and an escape pod.

"What the-" He was cut short from hearing an Imperial shuttle. "Holy crap." He started to run, when he tripped and blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Luke

**Hey Guys it's me! Thank you so much for reading Chapter 1: Crash landing! Sorry for it being so short btw but hey it's my first time writing. I promise this one will be a whole lot longer with less scene switches.**

Walker woke up by being licked by a bantha. He immeadiatley tried to get up but was tied to a post. In a Tusken Raider camp. He realized the gravity of the situation and pretended to be nocked out again. While he was "pretending" he heard the chief chanting something in Sandpeople dialect. He didn't speak that many languages, let alone any, but he could tell what the chief was saying. They were going to sacrifice him. He immediately tried to untie himself but he forgot about the Sandpeople and they started to come towards him. They then hit him in the face with their sticks and his face was sprouting blood everywhere. He fainted from the blood, not the pain. He did wake up about 10 minutes later but instead of being tied to a post he was tied to a rope dangling from a cliff. The priest was chanting something to their god about Walker, but all Walker could do was watch. But hope prevailed. It always does. He saw a T-16 Skyhopper. He could tell because he used to have one on Alderaan, his homeworld. The Tusken people saw it and immeadiatley started running, even the priest. The Skyhopper eventually landed, and the pilot started to pull Walker up. He had forgotten about the blood, which was all over his clothes, put he could barley move his left cheek without it having excruciating pain. The pilot pulled him up and introduced himself.

"Hi, I'm Luke Skywalker."

He was quite scrawny with sandy blonde hair going to his chin, while wearing some simple robes, which were the main Tatooine fashion.

"H-Hi I'm Codbrun, Walker Codbrun."

Walker wasn't paying attention to Luke; he was looking at the ship, which could only fit one.

"So, um, Luke is there any spaceport or anything round here?"

Luke simply replied by saying, "Nearest one is probably Mos Espa, but that's about 50 miles from here."

Blast, Walker was thinking.

"You got a two seater on that thing?"

Luke was getting worried about this fellow.

"No, but I can bring my speeder back here and pick you up."

Walker responded by asking, "How long would that take?"

"'Bout two to three hours."

Walker kept on saying in his mind, "Why do I even bother?"

"Hey Walker," Luke was asking him a question, "my farm is about 20 miles from here, we could try-"

"Nah it's ok Luke. I'll just try and find my way around." He said while kicking a stone off a cliff.

"Ok then man, go get killed by sand people, I could put you in the cargo space."

Walker took any chance he could take. So they got on the Skyhopper and rode away. The cargo space was uncomfortable though. There was only about 3 feet of sitting space, and only 5 feet of headroom, so Walker, being 6'1, had to lean his head down. It took about 10 minutes to get to the farm, and when they got off an old man greeted them.

"Luke, you were supposed to be back by-"

"I'm sorry Uncle Owen, you see I found this stranger in dangling off of Beggar's. Can he stay for the night?"

This "Uncle Owen" looked at Walker and said he could stay. Luke took Walker to his room to get him some new clothes. Walker stripped naked, put on some underwear, when Luke saw his dog tags.

"What are those?"

Walker was thinking that if Luke found out that he was a rebel, his family would turn him in.

"Oh, um-" He was cut off by Luke grabbing them and reading them out loud.

"Walker Codbrun, Homeworld: Alderaan. Squadron: Green Squadron. Allegiance: Reb-"

Walker whispered, "Don't say it too loud, there are stormtroopers on this planet!"

A woman's voice yelled, "Luke, time for dinner!"

Luke replied, "Coming!" Then he told Walker, "Get dressed then come down, then after dinner tell me more.

V-V-V-V

"Princess Organa," An Imperial officer announced, "We will be arriving at the Death Star shortly, so here's your final meal."

He dropped a platter of bread, beans, and blue milk.

Once the officer left Princess Leia said out loud, "What a scum, when we destroy this "Death Star" he'll be the one behind bars."

She ate her food; since it was the 3rd meal she had eaten aboard the ship. She was thinking about Alderaan, her family, and her boyfriend. Then a few minutes later the officer came back with stormtroopers, saying that they were preparing to land. They took her out and lead her to an Imperial Escort Shuttle and they started flying towards the Death Star. When they landed Darth Vader and a huge line of stormtroopers met them. Leia was astonished on how big the hangar was and couldn't keep herself from not looking at everything.

"Hello Princess," said Darth Vader with his deep, electronic voice. "I assume that you are ready for soon to be interrogation?"

"The Rebel alliance doesn't take so kindly to imprison-"

"I don't need your petty threats to my Empire." Said Darth Vader, so cunningly.

A stormtrooper took Leia to her cell, and when they got there the stormtrooper taunted her by saying, "Some Alliance you have." He pushed her in her cell and walked off.

V-V-V-V

Walker had gotten dressed and walked down to eat dinner. Dinner was very bland, much like the pilot's dinners at his home base. All they talked about, well Luke and Owen talked about, was Luke's application to the Academy. Walker kept his mouth shut about the Empire because he didn't want to reveal anything in particular. After they ate Luke went outside, looking frustrated.

"What's wrong?" Walker asked.

"Oh it's just…" Obviously Luke didn't wanna talk.

"Luke!" Owen shouted, "I'm turning the power down!"

"Alright I'll be in in a second!" Luke replied.

Walker and Luke both went down to their room and went to bed. Walker couldn't sleep. One because he was literally fuming and Two because he was thinking about someone, someone in particular. The next morning, Luke got up and went downstairs to eat breakfast. Walker woke up some time later because of the time change. But when he woke up he saw two droids. An R-2 unit and a protocol droid. The droids were the Princess's, and he wondered how did a random farm get them? Luke was cleaning the droids, when Walker ran in, when Luke was watching a hologram image of Princess Leia. His girlfriend.

And that was when Luke said, "She's beautiful.."

Walker almost lost it. He ignored the fact that Luke had the hots for his girlfriend and payed attention to the fact that she was asking for an Obi-Wan Kenobi. He had heard of Kenobi, but thought he was a complete myth. Then Luke's aunt, Beru, was calling everyone for lunch. Usually during the meals Walker kept his mouth shut, but this time he and Luke were telling Owen about R-2 D-2. Owen dismissed the claims and Luke got up and left. Walker soon followed when Luke ran right back into him.

"Whoa, Whoa, where are you going?"

"I'm going to find R-2, he's ran off."

"Oh no." Walker replied with a frown.


	3. Chapter 3: The Old Hermit

Luke went upstairs to look for R-2, when Walker asked, "Are we gonna go look for him _now_? The suns are almost down."

"Your right, the sandpeople might attack, in revenge of me "stealing" you."

"We can wait until morning, it won't be as dangerous."

"OK we'll wait."

Owen shouted, "Luke I'm shutting the power down!"

"All right ill be there in a few minutes!" Luke muttered under his breath, "Boy am I gonna get it."

The next morning Luke, Walker, and C-3PO, the protocol droid, got on Luke's speeder and started to look for R-2. Luke was using a scanner to look for R-2 and found one dead ahead.

"Look," Luke announced, "there's a droid on the scanner. Dead ahead. Might be our little R-2 unit!"

They stopped and saw R-2. They started to run for him and C-3PO started to scold R-2 for running off.

"Well there are two banthas down there…but I don't see any…wait a second. They're sandpeople all right. I can see one of them right-"

Luke was cut off by a Tusken Raiders screetch, and started to jab his stick at Luke. A little scuffle erupted and both Luke and Walker were knocked out, 3PO was in pieces, and R-2 was hiding behind a ridge. The group of Sandpeople were scavenging Luke's speeder and Walker now had a gash on his chest. A hooded figure appeared, who started making a loud swishing sound. Eventually the hooded figure looked at Luke and Walker then saw R-2 and said, "Hello there! Come here my little friend. Don't be afraid."

Then Walker started to wake up.

"And who might you be young man?"

"I'm, uh, Walker Codbrun."

Then Luke started to wake up, and the mysterious man started focusing on Luke. "What happened?"

"Rest easy son, you've had a busy day. Your fortunate your still in one piece."

Luke got up and exclaimed, "Ben, ben Kenobi is that you? Boy am I glad to see you!" Ben asked, "Tell me young men, what takes you this far?"

Walker answered, "This R-2 unit is looking for his master, and it led us to you."

"Funny, I don't ever seem to remember owning a droid. Interesting." Luke added, "He was also looking for an Obi-Wan Kenobi, is he some sort of relative of yours?"

"Obi-Wan? Now that's a name I haven't heard in a long, long time."

"My uncle knew him. He said he was dead."

"Oh, he's not dead, no…He's me."

Luke looked stunned and so did Walker. "So your not a myth after all then, huh."

"Myth, who said I was a myth?" Walker looked embarrassed. "Uh, no one sir, not me…"

"We better get going, the sandpeople will come back in greater numbers."

Luke then said. "Threepio." They went to go find him and found him in a bunch of little droid pieces. The three helped Threepio to his feet and they heard a Tusken Raider screetch.

"Quickly, son…they're on the move!" They eventually traveled to Obi-Wan's abode, and Luke started to fix Threepio. Luke and Obi-Wan were talking, when Luke found out the truth about his Father. His father, was a Jedi, like Obi-Wan, and was destroyed by Darth Vader. Walker commented, "That scum, I wish-"

"Ah, ah, ah, young one, don't get infuriated by Vader." Obi-Wan then pulled something out of a chest and gave it to Luke.

"Your father wanted you to have this when you were old enough, but you uncle wouldn't allow it." "What is it?" Both Luke and Walker asked. "It was your father's light saber." Luke pressed a button and a gleaming blue laser came out. Luke started swish it around.

"An elegant weapon for a civilized time. For over a thousand generations the Jedi Knights were the guardians of peace and justice. Before the dark times. Before the Empire."

Walker asked, "What are Jedi?"

"They were Force-sensitive users."

Luke asked, "What's the Force?"

"Well the Force is what gives the Jedi his power. It's an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us; it penetrates us and binds the galaxy together. Now let's see what the little droids has in store for us."

R-2 started to play the message and Princess Leia appeared. "General Kenobi, years ago you served my father in the Clone Wars. Now he begs you to help him in the struggle against the Empire. I regret that I am unable to present my fathers request to you in person, but my ship has fallen under attack and I'm afraid that my mission to bring to Alderaan has failed. I have placed vital information to the survival of the Rebellion into the memory systems of this R-2 unit. You must see this droid delivered to him on Alderaan. This is our most desperate hour. Help me Obi-Wan Kenobi, you're my only hope." Then the hologram went away.

"Luke, Walker, you must come to Alderaan with me. Luke you must complete your training and Walker, to get you back to your base."

Walker was confused. "How did you-" "I can read your thoughts son." Luke and Obi-Wan then had an argument, and Luke agreed to come along.

V-V-V-V

The trio, and the droids, were going towards Mos Eisley, to find a transport to Alderaan, when they stumbled upon a wrecked Jawa sandcrawler.

"It looks like the sandpeople did this, all right." Luke said.

"Why though. Why would they attack the Jawas?" Walker was wondering.

"These aren't sandpeople," Obi-Wan told, "These tracks are side by side, sandpeople ride single file to hide their numbers."

"But these are the same Jawas that sold us R-2 and Threepio."

Walker added, "And only stormtroopers shoot like this."

Luke looked at the speeder and put two and two together. The stormtroopers killed the Jawas to find Threepio and R-2, and then finding out that Owen, Beru, and Luke had them.

Luke ran to the speeder when Obi-Wan argued, "Wait, Luke! It's too dangerous!"

"Yeah," Walker shouted, "There could still be troopers!" Luke was already gone. A few minutes passed and Luke came back, in tears.

"There's nothing you could have done Luke, had you been there. You'd have been killed too, and the droids would now be in the hands of the Empire."

Luke then exclaimed, "I want to come with you to Alderaan. There's nothing for me now. I want to learn the ways of the Force, like my father."

"Yeah, me too." Walker announced. Everyone got on Luke's speeder and sped towards Mos Eisley.

"Mos Eisley Spaceport." Obi-Wan looked at it with disgust. "You will never find a more wretched hive of scum and villainy. We must be cautious."


	4. Chapter 4: A Disturbance

**Hey guys sorry for the delay, but with school and all that stuff I'm kinda busy so enjoy Chapter 4!**

The group made their way into town when they were approached by some stormtroppers.

"How long have you had these droids?" The leading trooper asked.

Luke replied cautiously by saying, "About three or four seasons."

Obi-Wan added, "They're for sale if you want them."

The stormtrooper asked Luke for his ID when Obi-Wan told the stormtrooper, "You don't need to see his identification."

The stormtrooper repeated what Obi-Wan said.

"These are not the droids you are looking for." Same response.

"He can go about his business." For the third time, the same thing.

"Move along." And the stormtroopers started walking away.

Walker then asked, "How did you do that?"

"When you learn to way to be a Jedi, you will find out."

They then stopped in front of a cantina, where Threepio was complaining about the Jawas looking at him. Luke shooed them off, then went in.

"You think we'll find a ship?" Walker asked.

"Most likely, the best freighter pilots come out here to meet. Things might get rough."

They walked in when the bartender yelled, "We don't serve their kind out here!"

"What?"

"Your droids. They'll have to wait outside. We don't want them here."

Threepio and R-2 then went outside. Walker was thinking _Hope stormtroopers or anything doesn't steal them._ The group, minus the droids, walked up to the bar for refreshments. Luke got some sort of concoction, while Walker got something a little stronger, because of his anxiety. A random alien then pushed Luke and started jabbering at him some sort of language, while Luke ignored him.

A man with a very deformed face walked up to Luke and told him, "He doesn't like you."

"I'm sorry."

"I don't like you either."

Walker started to think bad thoughts. The alien yelled something at Luke again.

"Don't insult us." The man continued, "You watch yourself. We're wanted men in twelve systems"

"I'll be careful then." The man then yelled, "You'll be dead!"

Obi-Wan tried to stop things escalating but in five seconds Luke was across the room, the alien's arm was on the floor, and Walker was having a vision. Walker saw a man fighting another man on a lava planet, then a ship flying the Alderaan, Alderaan blowing up, and a hooded figure wielding a blue lightsaber. Walker woke up, with Obi-Wan helping him up.

"Obi-Wan, I-I-" "I know. I saw it too." The group then left that behind them and sat at a table with a rugged looking figure and a wookie.

"Han Solo. Captain of the _Millenium Falcon_. Chewie tells me you're looking for passage to the Alderaan system."

"Yes, indeed. If it's a fast ship."

"Fast ship? You've never heard of the _Millenium Falcon_?"

"Should I have?" Obi-Wan asked.

"It's the ship that made the Kessel run in less than twelve parsecs."

Walker tuned out until Han asked, "Who's gonna fly it, kid? You?"

"No, not him, me, you turd." Han looked stunned. Like he had just seen death in his face.

"I like a kid with spirit. You got yourself a ride. For the right price."

"We haven't that much with us." Obi-Wan was making an offer now. "But we could pay you two thousand now, plus fifteen when we reach Alderaan."

Han looked as stunned as he did when Walker insulted him.

"Okay, you got yourselves a ship. We'll leave as soon as you're ready. Docking Bay 94."

The group saw some stormtroopers and hid under the table, then got up and left. Walker got called back by Han, and asked, "What Solo?"

"I like your attitude kid, wanna help me start the Falcon?"

"Sure why not." Han saw a slimy, green, Rodian appearing. Han and Walker got up and the Rodian put Han at gunpoint.

The Rodian asked in a foreign language, "Going somewhere, Solo? And who's your friend?"

"It's no one Greedo, and tell Jabba I got his money."

"No more waiting Solo, give it to me now, or I take the boy."

"Over my dead body."

"That's the idea, I've been looking forward to killing you for a long time."

"Yeah I bet you have." Han shot and Greedo shot, with Greedo dead and Han unscathed. Walker and Han walked out, with Han giving the bartender a credit for "the mess". They both walked to Docking Bay 94, where there were a dozen bounty hunters and a fat Hutt. Han and the Hutt had a short-lived talk and they both went onto the Falcon.

Luke, Obi-Wan, and the droids walked in with Luke saying, "What a piece of junk!"

Han ignored that comment and rushed them, when a squad of stormtroopers marched in and started shooting at Han and the Falcon.

Han ran into the ship and yelled, "Chewie get us outta here!" The ship pulled out of the docking bay and jetted into space. Walker was sitting behind Chewbacca in the cockpit admiring the control panels and all of the buttons. But Walker saw something. An Imperial Star Destroyer. The group then walked in and Luke was complaining, as usual. Luke and Han started arguing, when they jumped into a blue flash of infinity.

V-V-V-V

Princess Leia was being brought to the control room of the Death Star, where the first thing she saw was her homeworld. Leia and Tarkin, the Admiral of the Death Star, had a witty argument when Tarkin threatened to destroy Alderaan.

"No! Alderaan is peaceful. We have no weapons, you can't possibly…"

"Where is the rebel base?" The answer was simple. Yavin IV.

Princess Leia lied by saying, "Dantooine. The base is on Dantooine."

"Continue with the operation."

Princess Leia yelled, "What?!"

"Dantooine is far too remote for an effective demonstration. But don't worry we will deal with your Rebel friends soon enough. _No._ That's all Leia could think of. Her family, her friends, and her boyfriend were all gone now. She had nothing left. And all she could do was watch. _Boom._ Shockwaves sent throughout the galaxy. Alderaan is gone. The Empire has won.

V-V-V-V

Luke and Walker were training with the lightsaber, but when Alderaan was destroyed he dropped the lightsaber and fainted. The only thing he saw was darkness. Then he saw him, older, much more tired, _But a Jedi. He was a Jedi._ He woke up with Obi-Wan looking at him. _Don't move._ Obi-Wan was talking to Walker through his mind. _It's all right. Wake up now._ Walker woke up but he didn't see Luke or Han anywhere.

"Where are-" He was cut off by the jerk of the ship.

"What is going on here?"

"We're being pulled by a tractor beam, come with me to the cockpit." They walked to the cockpit, where everyone was looking at a moon.

"What the heck is that crap?" Everyone ignored him and was talking about a TIE fighter going towards the moon.

"That's no moon! It's a space station."

Walker was astonished and had to lie down.

"I'll…be back in a minute." Hey went to lie down and drifted asleep. He dreamed about Alderaan, important people to him, but things went dark then, he couldn't see anything. Luke who pulled the half-asleep eighteen year old into a smugglers hole awaked him. Stormtroopers started to search the place, and the group attacked the squad of troopers. Walker elbowed one of the troopers in the face, which cracked the lenses, snapped his arm, and put him in a headlock. The stormtroopers had all been bloodied, bruised, and everything else that was gruesome. The Falcon crew, with the exception of the droids, Obi-Wan, and Chewbacca, put on the stormtrooper armor and headed out of the _Falcon_.


	5. Chapter 5: The Mission

The plan was simple. Obi-Wan would go find the control panel for the tractor beam. Simple in theory, but not realistically. He would have to get through guards, cameras, even Darth Vader if he ran into him, but other than that the only problem was where the control panel was. The group would get to the control center in the hangar and show Obi-Wan the schematics, while Walker and the others would just simply wait for some action, unless they found something out of course. Walker, Luke, Chewie, and the droids rushed up to the command center, while Han stayed to be the distraction.

"T-X 421, why aren't you at your post? T-X 421 do you copy?"

Asked the command officer.

Han pretended that his comlink was faulty. The officer walked to the door, to find the towering Chewbacca, where he got mauled. Han then shot the aide and they were in.

"Blast, it's a wonder that no one heard us." Walker mumbled.

"We found the computer outlet, sir." Threepio informed.

Obi-Wan put some information into the computer and the schematics popped up. Threepio was blabbering about the schematics and where everything was, and Walker asked, "Can I come with you?"

"No, it is far too dangerous, you must stay with the others."

"Oh, alright."

Obi-Wan left the room and Han asked, "Where'd you dig up that old fossil?"

"He's a great man." Luke responded. Luke and Han started arguing, and Walker broke them up by saying, "Look at yourselves, we're never gonna get anything done if we argue. Han quit being such a blasted idiot, and Luke, just ignore him."

"Excuse me sir, Artoo says he found her."

"Who did he find?" Walker asked.

"Princess Leia." Walker got excited now. He would convince the others to save the princess, leave, and become a hero. But it wouldn't be easy though.

"We have to find her." Walker exclaimed.

"Who's this princess you keep talking about?" Han asked.

"She's, uh, a very important person in the Alliance."

"Well I ain't going anywhere. The old man said to wait right here."

"A few minutes ago you said he was a fossil!" Luke shouted.

"Excuse me sirs but she is scheduled to be terminated. Her cell is Level 25, Detention Block AA-23."

"We gotta hurry!" Luke started walk when he asked, "Aren't you coming? They're gonna kill her!"

"Better her than me."

Luke then whispered in Han's ear, "She's rich."

"Rich?"

"Aw yeah, for my birthday she got me a new speeder." Walker said.

"There's a reward for whoever saves her." Luke informed.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

"Wait," Walker asked, "what's the plan?" Luke tried putting handcuffs on Chewbacca, but almost got strangled.

"Here, let me try." Han put the cuffs on with ease.

"Let's go then."

"Wait, Master Luke, Master Walker, what will I do?"

"Just stay here Threepio." Walker responded. They started on their way, just posing as regular stormtroopers, with a few glances because of Chewbacca of course, when they came upon the elevator. They waited and got on, got off a few seconds later, got on another elevator, and were on their way.

"This is never gonna work." Han said under his breath.

"Hey, have a little faith." Walker said with a smirk. They arrived in the face of an Imperial Officer.

"Where are you taking this… thing?" He asked.

"Prisoner Transfer from Block 1138." Luke informed.

"I'll have to clear it." Walker poked Chewie in the back and he went rapid. Lasers, fists, smoke, and mayhem went everywhere. In a few seconds all the cameras were down and the officers were dead.

"Oh, where is this freaking princess… Ah here Cell 2187, Walker go get her." Han commanded. Walker ran to the assigned cell and opened the door.

He saw Leia lying down, when she asked, "Aren't you a little tall for a stormtrooper?"

Walker took off his helmet and kissed Leia. "I missed you." They both said. Leia ran her hand through the messy brown hair, when Luke walked in.

"Is this a bad time?" He asked.

"Oh, um, Luke this is Leia Organa, my girlfriend." Luke looked a little disappointed. A series of laser fire got everyone back into the real world. Han and Chewbacca ran back to the cell, whilst firing their weapons.

"Might wanna get back in your cell, Your Highness."

"Quit being such a smart-aleck Han!" Walker shouted.

"Threepio," Luke yelled in a comlink, "Are there any other ways outta the cell bay?"

" _No sir, the only other way out is the main entrance, but other than that all the other exits are restricted."_ Threepio was then cut off. Leia grabbed Walker's gun and shot a small grate in the wall.

"Into the garbage shoot!" Walker jumped in first, and was met in garbage water. He got up and saw Chewbacca, Luke, Leia, and Han drop into the dump.

"Nobody move." Walker ordered. "There's something in the-"

He was cut of by being pulled underwater. All he could see was darkness. He then saw a hand and grabbed it. He then saw Leia's face and hugged her.

"Eww, you got me all wet!"

"I'm sorry Leia, but I was about to die and needed some relief!" Luke then got pulled underwater. He then got up with something around his neck.

"Hold still!" Walker yelled. He shot the thing off and Luke said, "Boy, I owe you one." The walls then started to shutter, and they started to close.

"No, No, No! We're in a trash compactor!" Walker screamed.

"Try and brace it with something, anything!" Walker was a bit of a claustrophobe, being crammed in a tiny ship about fifteen hours a day and when the walls started closing he started to vomit. The water still looked the exact same with the vomit in it. Luke started barking orders at Threepio on the comlink.

"One things for sure. We're all gonna be a lot thinner!" Han joked. Luke was trying to tell Threepio to shut down the compactor and was failing until it stopped. Walker opened his eyes and wasn't dead, or harmed. He started whooping and shouting in relief, like everyone else. Luke told Threepio to open the door and they walked out, dried off, and pulled themselves together. Leia pecked Walker on the cheek and said, "I thought you were dead, I missed you."

"I missed you too, Leia." They then kissed again, and Luke asked, "Is this all you two do together?" The group laughed at the remark, planned out their next move, and began walking down the hall.


	6. Chapter 6: Escape

**WOW! I am overwhelmed with the amount of views that the story has, all though, not many favorites and follows or reviews, but beggars can't be choosers. Enjoy this chapter.**

They started to walk away, when Chewbacca sprinted a ways away from the trash compactor. "Where are you going?" Han asked.

The creature that pulled Luke and Walker underwater was trying to get out. "No, Han, wa-" Walker tried to stop Han from shooting but was unsuccessful.

"Alright, come on now!" Chewie was still unsure of himself.

"C'mon Chewie, don't make me-" Walker was cut of from Chewbacca roaring at him. They again started on their way, when Leia commanded, "Listen, I don't know who you are or where you came from, but from now own, you do as I tell you. OK?"

Han had his jaw dropped, and replied, "Look, your Worshipfulness, let's get one thing straight! I take orders from one person. Me!" Chewbacca was in the way of Leia, and complained, "Can someone get this walking carpet out of the way?"

Han leaned back to Walker, "Is a reward worth this?" "Don't get on her bad side now, Han. She can be a royal pain, but she's sweet at heart."

Luke was looking at Leia, and asked, "She's all yours, huh."

"Yeah, we've been dating for, like, five years now. Our parent's are-" He thought about his family. Who were dead. Walker started to tear up when Luke comforted him, "It's alright, I have no family now, with the exception of you."

"Whatcha mean?"

"Your like a brother to me Walker. You're my…only friend." That really put Walker in a good mood. They eventually stopped at a bay window. "There she is." Han said proudly. Luke contacted Artoo and Threepio, and said they were in the main hangar, waiting for the group.

"Is that the ship you came on? Braver than I thought." Leia said to herself. They turned a corner and were approached by dozens of stormtroopers.

"Hey! Blast 'em!" One of them yelled. Han sprinted straight into the legion, with Chewbacca of course, and Han yelled, "Get to the ship!"

They took multiple lefts and rights, passing more and more troops, when they approached a dead end.

"I think we took a wrong turn."

"Quick Leia," Walker ordered, "Press that button!" There were stormtroopers on both sides, when Luke shot the control panel, with the bridge halfway across. "We're gonna have to jump!" The door was closed and Walker started sprinting, jumped, and landed on top of the two guards.

"OK guys, go!" The two ran across and jumped, with both still intact. They started running again, when Leia asked, "How did you get that scar on cheek?"

"Sandpeople can get pretty brutal." They eventually ran back into Han and Chewbacca, when Han asked, "What kept you?"

"We ran into some old friends." Leia responded."

"Do you know if the tractor beam is down?" Walker asked.

"How would I know kid? I just ran around the whole freaking station!" "Sorry." They ran to the ship, where Obi-Wan and Darth Vader were dueling. "Ben?"

"Obi-Wan?" A squad of stormtroopers saw the group entering the _Millenium Falcon_ and started shooting at them.

"Now's our chance! C'mon!" Obi-Wan looked over at Walker, and mouthed, "Goodbye…" Vader immediately slashed through Obi-Wan. Walker felt rage surging through him. He stuck out his hand and started to use the Force. He pushed back the stormtroopers, then took a deep breath and Force pushed Vader. He then used the Force to grab Obi-Wan's lightsaber and ran onto the ship. This was the first time he had used the Force and was a little overwhelmed. He sat down and started crying.

"H-He's gone. He just… had some sort of connection with me…like he was…"

"It's OK Walker. I miss him too, even though I didn't personally know him." Leia was trying to comfort Walker, when Han walked in and announced, "We're coming up on the sentry ships. We gotta defend the ship!" Walker wiped the tears off of his face and ran to the bottom gun. Luke was on the top one, while Han piloted. The guns were nothing at all like the controls on an A-Wing. For one thing this had some kick to it. He saw an image of a TIE Fighter, with a triangle with it, and started to shoot at it. Walker calculated that there was a whole squadron. Walker started to rapid fire and shot down whatever he saw.

Luke shouted, "Got him! I got him!"

"That's great Luke, I've shot down hundreds of this Imperial crap." Leia said in Walkers headset, "There's still two out there, you've got to get them. I know you will." Luke got the first one, and then Walker started to rapid fire again, with the second one in pieces. _That's a relief. I can pilot again._ Walker thought to himself. He had forgotten he had Obi-Wan's lightsaber clipped to his belt and looked at it. It was skinny and taller than Luke's, with an interesting design. He liked it and quickly claimed it as his weapon. Luke and Walker climbed up to the cockpit.

"They're tracking us." Leia told Han, in which he replied, "Not this ship sister."

"No…Leia is right. We are being tracked, I can sense it!"

"Kid, you know I don't believe in all that Force stuff. We are not being tracked."

"At least the information in Artoo is still intact."

"What's so important 'bout that droid?"

"It has the plans to that battle station we were just on."

"That thing? You're telling me we have the plans for the Death Star? The most powerful weapon in the galaxy? I ain't gettin' involved in this, all I care about is my money."

"Han, quit being so…idiotic!" Walker yelled. "You're on her side? I can turn this ship around if you want!" Walker ran out of the cockpit. Leia was sitting at the table, and Walker asked, "Wanna play a game of Derjarik?"

"I've never played."

"What? Me and the pilots used to play it all the time."

"How do you play?" Walker started to teach Leia how to play, and she started winning. Time flew by and Han walked in and announced, "We're approaching Yavin." He walked back into the cockpit with Luke walking out.

"Hey your playing Derjarik! Can I play?"

"Sure, I'll restart. She's beating me anyway." Luke and Walker started to play, with Walker winning. They started to get into the atmosphere, when Luke asked, "Didn't you get Ben's lightaber?"

"Yeah, I did. I'm gonna use it as my own, to avenge Obi-Wan."

"Kind of ironic that I'm using my father's lightsaber."

"No not really. I feel like I have some sort of connection to Obi-Wan and the lightsaber."

"Me too. With my father's lightsaber of course." Han then yelled, "We're landing now, so buckle in!" They felt the touch of the ground and Walker was happy to be in the hands of the Rebels, his family.


	7. Chapter 7: Green 7, Standing By

Walker had never been to Yavin. He had been to several bases, but not the main Rebel Base. These included Dantooine, Alderaan, Naboo, Lothal, and numerous rebel cruisers. They got off of the _Millennium Falcon_ and were greeted by Vanden Willard, one of the tactical leaders of the Alliance. "Your safe! We had feared the worst."

He gave a formal bow, and Leia told him about the tracker, must to Han's dismay. They were lead to a briefing room where there were dozens of pilots. Han and Chewbacca didn't come though because they were packing up their money. "Alright, men let's go through the battle plan." Said Jan Dodonna, another leading figure of the Alliance.

"The battle station is heavily shielded and carriers a firepower greater than half a Starfleet." Everyone scoffed at the idea of it. Dodonna continued on with the plan, when Gold Leader asked, "What are these snub fighter a use to us against a weapon this size?"

"The Empire doesn't consider a small one-man fighter to be any threat or their defenses would be higher. An analysis of the plans, provided by Princess Leia, has demonstrated a weakness in the battle station. The approach will not be easy though. You will have to make your way straight through this trench and skim the surface to this point. The target area is only two meters wide and is ray-shielded. You will have to use proton torpedoes to set off a chain reaction and blow up the Death Star." Everyone started to scoff and argue at the idea. "That's impossible," said a young pilot, about late twenties, "even for a computer."

"I've done countless missions like this, with the exception of ray-shields." Walker replied to the young pilot, whose name was Wedge. "Man your ships, and May the Force be with you." Walker went to change and got into his green jumpsuit and put on his helmet. He hadn't been in gear in along time, but was used to it. He had gotten a brand new A-Wing with a few customizations, and was the only A-Wing in the fleet. Luke and Walker went up to Han, with Luke asked, "So…your just gonna leave?"

"I've got some old debts I've got to pay off. Walker, why don't you come with me? I could use you. You too Luke." Walker muttered, "They could use a pilot like you…"

They both walked off when Han yelled, "Hey guys!" They looked and Han said, "May the Force be with you." Luke and Walker were walking to their ships, when a man with a mustache walked up and said, "Luke…I don't believe it is you!"

Luke and the man started talking with Walker to the side. "Who's your friend here?"

"Uh, Biggs, this is Walker Codbrun, the best A-Wing fighter in the galaxy."

"Ah, I've heard of you. Youngest Rebel Pilot ever, eh. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too Biggs." A middle aged man walked up, who was the Red Leader, and started talking to Luke. Walker just stepped out of the conversation and got into his A-Wing. This one was newer, with a leather seat, more legroom, and a few more buttons. Walker made all of his adjustments and was ready for takeoff. "Walker," Obi-Wan's voice said, "May the Force be with you." Walker was a little confused at hearing Obi-Wan, but continued taking off. They were in space now when Red Leader started checking in. Walker was last after all, being the only A-Wing.

"Red Ten standing by"

"Red Seven standing by."

"Red Two standing by." All of the pilots checked in except Luke and Walker. Walker then heard Luke's voice say," Red Five standing by. Then it was his turn, "Green 7 standing by."

Theoretically Walker didn't have to listen to Red Leader, but he did because he was the only source of command he had. They all got into position and started the attack run. Instead of waiting, Walker went into a nosedive and started to shoot the turbolasers. "Green 7, what the heck was that?" Red Leader asked.

"I'm drawing their fire, you begin your attack, and I'll deal with the TIEs and the cannons!"

"OK kid, but don't get cocky." Walker just kept on circling around and shooting everything. Everyone was beginning their attack on the Death Star, and Luke said over his headset, "I'm beginning my attack run!" Then a fireball explosion almost hit Luke, but he was only a little cooked. Luke then tried again when Red Leader shouted, " Watch yourself! There's a lot of fire coming from the right side of the deflection tower."

"Don't worry I'm on it, boss." Walker replied. He nosedived again and shot a missile at the turbolaser. "Great shot, Green 7!" Wedge yelled across his headset. "Squad leaders," said the command officer on Yavin, "we've picked up a new group of signals. Enemy fighters coming your way."

As soon as the message ended, Walker ordered, "Red Squad, begin your attack, I've got the fighters."

"You'll get killed!"

"Just go!" Biggs picked one up on his tail, and Walker started to tail the TIE fighter. He started rapid fire on the TIE and hit him. "Thanks Walker." "

No problem Biggs. We need all the pilots we have." A TIE started to shoot at Walker, but he nosedived, crashing the TIE into the Death Star. Luke was being followed and Walker started to follow, when Wedge started to fight. Wedge shot down the TIE fighter with ease, when another fighter started following Walker. "I can't shake him! I need help!" He was taking some heavy damage and veered down to a turbolaser, but the maneuver didn't work, with the fighter still in high pursuit. Walker looked out of the corner of his eye, and saw some Y-Wings in the trench, with Vader was pursuing them.

"Luke," Walker shouted, "I need you to get this TIE off my back." "Alright Walker but you owe me one afterwards." Luke started to shoot at the TIE and shot it down. The trio was barking orders and technological things, while not paying attention to Vader and his co-piolts. Vader started to shoot and Gold Two went down. Gold Leader was panicking like crazy, with Gold Five trying to comfort him. The panicking wasn't enough, and Gold Leader was gone. Gold Five was technically the leader for about five seconds, but was shot down. "Alright, I'm going in!" Walker started to dive into the trench and started his run. A few seconds later Red Group started their attack. The TIE fighters had already pulled out and were beginning again. Walker didn't trust the targeting device and didn't use it. He used the Force, with the help of Obi-Wan. The TIE fighters were back into their formation and started their attack. Walker wasn't afraid. He was ready.


	8. Chapter 8: Walker Hates Trees

Walker was being blasted by everything. His ship was no longer white and green; it was a shade of grey now because the paint had chipped away.

"Walker," said Obi-Wan's voice, "Use the Force. It will help you and keep you calm if you just let it in."

Red Group was behind Green 7, and Red Leader ordered, "Green 7, pull out and get rid of the remaining fighters."

"If I pull up I'll get burned to a crisp!"

"We need a counter attack on the TIE Fighters." Walker pulled out, even though he didn't want to, and u-turned his fighter. He picked one up on his tail and guided it to a fiery death in a turbolaser cannon. "Green 7," yelled Red 10, "We've picked up fighters in our trench, shoot 'em down!" Walker dived into the trench and homed in on the TIE. Walker shot a missile at the TIE and hit it. It spiraled out of trench and came back in, behind Walker. Walker saw in front of him that the leader shot down Red 10, then Red Leader shooting a torpedo. Walker asked, "Is it a hit?"

"Negative, it hit the surface, it didn't go in." Walker said out loud, "Crap, we gotta do that mess all over again." "Watch it Green 7, or your off this mission, Red Group continue your attack, I just lost my starboard engine." The leader, who was Darth Vader, started shooting at Red Leader and Red Leader crashed into the surface of the Death Star. Walker started to take heavy damage and pulled out.

"Biggs, Wedge, Luke, begin your attack and I'll cover you."

"There's no good you can do Walker, your ship is practically useless." Luke shouted across his headset. "What about that tower?" Walker asked.

"Alright, go get it, then cover us." Walker sped towards the laser tower and shot a torpedo at it. It fell sideways into the trench, taking out another TIE fighter, but not Vader. "Watch it Walker you almost killed us!" Luke shouted.

"At least there's only one fighter." Wedge said under his breath. Vader, in revenge, scored a direct hit on Wedge and he pulled out. Obi-Wan then said, "Walker, don't be afraid, go on in and help Luke."

"Alright Obi-Wan. Luke, let me take out Vader and-" He was cut of by Biggs's screams. He was gone. Only Wedge, Walker, and Luke remained. Walker pulled into the trench, alongside Luke and concentrated on the target.

"Use the Force, Walker, let go." Obi-Wan said in his mind. Walker sensed in his mind, Vader saying, "The Force is strong with these two."

Walker looked over his shoulder and saw Artoo engulfed in smoke in fire. "Luke, Artoo's on fire, we-"

"Just use the Force Walker!" And Vader started firing. Not at Luke, but at Walker. He hit Walker and started firing at Luke. Walker lost control of his ship and pulled up. But instead of going back in he didn't. He couldn't. He had no control of his ship at all, and started to spiral towards Yavin IV. The last things he saw was the _Millennium Falcon_ , and he blacked out.

V-V-V-V

He woke up in a tree. There was glass all over his body and his right shoulder couldn't move. He realized that he crashed and was about fifty feet high. He tried to start his ship but across on the other tree, he saw the engine. "I guess I'm stuck then." He took of his helmet and felt blood on his forehead. His entire right arm was covered in blood, probably because of the glass, and could barely move. He tried to stand up but the ship also moved. The branch broke and the next thing that happened is Walker hit the ground, breaking his back and one of his ribs. The last word he said was, "Leia…" And he blacked out. He woke up in a hospital, well actually in a tube filled with water. There was a breathing mask over his mouth, and he still couldn't move. He saw Han, Luke, Leia, Artoo, Threepio, Chewbacca, and the ghost of Obi-Wan. Apparently only Walker could see Obi-Wan because the medic droid walked right through him, with no one noticing. He started to float up and got out of the tube. The droid put on some simple clothes for Walker. He wore a Red V-neck tee, with a black leather jacket, blue trousers, and some boots. The first question he asked was, "Did the Death Star blow up?"

"Luke blew it up, if it weren't for me." Han replied. "Second question. How long have I been out?"

"About three days. Your injuries were really bad and are still healing." Leia answered. Han and Luke were wearing medals, "Where'd you get those?" Walker asked.

"Oh, here, I forgot." Leia put the same medal on Walker and gave him a passionate kiss. "I really needed that Leia. Thanks." Walker tried to get up, but a jolt of pain went up through his back. He yelled in pain, and the medical droid said, "You'll need a month of rest and medication. Your back is fractured severely and your arm is set for an amputation in a week." _Amputation? No. This isn't right._ "Why?" Walker asked.

"Your arm received large amounts of shrapnel and debris, which led to infection. We might be able to cure it with no amputation, but we'll see. And might I add, visiting hours are over so please leave." Everyone left, even Obi-Wan's ghost, and Walker was alone. He noticed a medical tube running up his arm. _Must be medication._ Walker thought about his amputation for the night. He got bored, because he couldn't do anything. The next morning the medic droid came in with breakfast. "What's your name?" Walker asked.

"My name is 2-7B, a personal health droid for the Alliance to Restore the Republic."

"Well what's for breakfast 2-7B?"

"The chef has prepared a meal of veg-meat, space waffles, mustafarian toast with andorian jelly, and a slice of wasaka berry pie." Walker hadn't ever had his favorite breakfast in almost four years.

"What's to drink?"

"Blue milk." _Leia must've told the chef what I like._ 2-7B set down the platter of food on a table attached to the bed. Walker was right handed, and couldn't move his right arm, so he asked 2-7B a favor. "Where is Princess Leia?"

"The Princess is currently eating breakfast with Han Solo, Luke Skywalker, and a few others."

"Bring them in, I wanna see them."

"But sir, visiting hours aren't until an hour away."

"I guess then I won't eat." A few minutes passed and the group was in the room. "How's your arm kid?" Han asked.

"Can't move it. Might be the medication. Is Vader dead?"

"No." Leia answered, while feeding Walker a bite of toast.

"So, this amputation. Will I ever be able to fly again?"

"Hopefully we'll get a prosthetic arm." Leia answered. _I don't want a fake arm. I want a real one._ A few days passed and Walker was in the waiting room. "Walker Codbrun." The secretary announced. He walked into the medic's room, and it was none other than 2-7B. "Alright sir, I'm about to put some sleep inducer for the procedure so just count how many banthas can jump over the Death Star."

"Alright. One bantha. Two banthas. T-Three banthas. Four b-banthas. Fiv…b." He fell asleep and the surgery began.


	9. Chapter 9: Machinery

Walker's eyes were closed when he gained consciousness. All he could see was darkness. He could sense in the Force, Leia, Han, Luke, Chewbacca, and the droids in his presence. "Am I blind now?" Walker joked.

"No, sleepyhead. The anesthetic hasn't completely worn of yet, but I should soon." Leia answered. Walker tried to move his arm, but it was very painful. "Do I have my real arm or not?" "Well kid, maybe you should see." Han replied. Walker opened his eyes to a bright light.

"How long have I been out?"

"Bout ten days." Han answered. The covers on the bed were up to his neck and tried to pull them off with his left arm. He struggled, but with the help of Luke he got them off. His arm was wrapped in bandages, "Why are there bandages on my arm?"

"Unwrap them, and you'll see." The group unwrapped the bandages and Walker saw silver. The arm was beautiful; it looked like a claw though. It was silver, with lots of robotics installed, and it was from shoulder down. "I'm a machine now." Walker said. "How ya like it kid?" Han asked. "It's…It's…" There was a positive and a negative. Positive was that Walker had an arm, Negative was he had no flesh from shoulder down. "I thought the wound was from my elbow and down?" "The infection started to spread and they had to stop it at its end." Leia answered. Walker started to move it around and moved around his fingers. "It looks intimidating. I like it." Walker announced. "That's great Walker." Luke responded. "When am I out of the infirmary?"

"Today."

"What are we waiting for? Lets get outta here!" Han said excitedly. They checked out and went to Leia's living quarters, which were huge. "Will there be flesh installed?" Walker asked. "That's up to you." Leia answered. Walker wanted both. He liked that it looked intimidating, but wanted it to look like a real arm. "For now, I'll keep it. One more question though. When will I be able to pilot again?"

"Soon, hopefully." Luke responded. "Can I talk with Leia in private?" Walker asked. "Sure." The group left, except Leia,

"What do you want to talk about?" "I've been thinking, should I stay with the Alliance." This left Leia with her mouth open. "You would defect?"

"No, just…live a simple life. On Tatooine, or Endor." "Why Walker?"

"After my injuries, I recognized one thing. That it could happen again and I could…"

"Don't say that, you're the greatest pilot in the Rebel Alliance, and I couldn't bear to lose you. I love you Walker Codbrun." "If I leave…then come with me."

"Walker, you know I can't do that. The Rebellion would fall apart. I'm their leader. And other than your getting hurt again, why would you want to leave?" "Because I'm a Jedi. I want to learn the ways of the Force. Ever since Obi-Wan died, I've felt some sort of connection to the Force."

"Why can't you stay then?"

"You wouldn't understand. I'm feeling called to becoming a Jedi. Luke says the same thing."

"How would you know? You haven't talked to him in ten days." "How about before that?" Leia then got called on her comlink. "Goodbye Walker." "Bye Leia." He sat in her quarters and tried to talk to Luke in his mind. _Luke, can we talk?_

 _Wait, who's inside my head?_ Luke obviously didn't know about this ability, neither did Walker, until he tried.

 _Calm down Luke it's me Walker. I can talk to you through the Force. Where are you by the way?_

 _I'm in a meeting, so I guess I could talk to you for a minute. How was your talk with Leia, and what did you talk about?_

 _Me being a Jedi, long story._ Walker hadn't looked at the time, and it was dinner. He walked to the mess hall and was greeted with applause and cheering. He sat down next to Han, who was with Chewbacca, and asked, "Why is everyone cheering for me?" "They think you're a hero kid. Take it in while it lasts." Chewbacca growled in agreement. Walker got up, got some food, and sat back down. Walker saw Luke walk over to Red Squadron's table, although there weren't that many people, because the recent battle, which took heavy causalities. "So, Han, where next?" Walker asked, trying to start a conversation "I'm pretty much on the run from Jabba the Hutt." Han and Walker talked about a lot of different things. After dinner Walker met up with some of the other pilots at a small party. Of course there weren't any A-Wing pilots, since they were on a recon mission on Sullust. There were only about fifteen pilots, eight of them X-Wing pilots, 6 Y-Wing pilots, and Walker. "So Walker," Wedge Antilles started to chat with Walker, "how's the new arm?"

"It's pretty nice, but it has its downsides."

"Like what?"

"For one thing I have a robotic arm instead of a real arm." "At least you can still pilot, we'll need you out there." He walked away and Walker thought about himself leaving. Luke went over and asked, "You OK?" "I've been thinking about leaving the Alliance."

"Defecting?"

"No, let's just talk about this later. I'm tired." Walker started to make his way to his quarters, when he ran into Leia. "Hey Leia. How are you? I didn't see you at dinner."

"I was at a meeting. Have you thought about your choice?" "Yes, I have. I'm too important for the Rebellion and so many people need me. I mean if I could never see you, Luke, Han, Wedge, or anyone, I probably would go crazy. I'm staying." With that he kissed Leia, and she kissed back. "I love you Leia Organa." After their encounter he went back to his quarters, put on his sleeping clothes, and went to bed. He couldn't sleep on his right arm though, which was hard, since every time he rolled over on it, he would wake up and have to put a circuit back into place. He woke up, put on the clothes he had been given, and started to walk to the mess hall. He didn't like the rations, he thought of it as a "substitute" for real food. When he walked in, he was approached by Han. "I thought you were leaving?" Walker asked. "I figured I could stay for a few more. Right Chewie?" Chewbacca nodded in agreement. "Alright, don't procrastinate. You still gotta pay that Hutt." Walker reminded. Walker picked up a tray, got his food, and sat down with Han.

"How's the arm?" Han asked. "It's alright. I can't sleep on it though. Good thing is it can never fall asleep." They both laughed at the joke and continued to eat. "Han, if you don't go-"

"Hang on kid, don't try and get me to join you becoming a Jedi or nothin'" "No, it's just…why don't you stay? We could use a pilot like you."

"The life of a rebel isn't the life for me kid."

"Oh, and being on the run from a criminal is? Same thing the Rebellion is doing."

"Sorry kid, I got stuff to do, like paying back Jabba." Walker paused for a moment. "At least let me come. You might need a hand with him."

"You wanna come with me? I thought you were staying here?"

"I need a break from rations, being crammed up in a base, and constantly being around people."

"What about Leia? I thought you two had a thing goin' on." _He's right. I can't leave after I just told Leia I would stay. She would think that I'm lying._ "Your right Han. I can't leave her. I love her, and she loves me too." "Well I gotta go. The Falcon needs some fixing up, after our travels and stuff. See ya kid." "Bye Han." Walker sat alone for a few minutes and ate his breakfast. He had two more days of recovery and he was going to have to start the routine of piloting again.


	10. Chapter 10: Lots of Surprises

Walker woke up and went to work. His recovery time was over, and he was being sent to Mon Calamari for a bombing raid. He had the day, and he would leave in the morning the next day. Walker walked to the mess hall and sat down with Leia. "So the funeral is today?" "Yes." She responded

"Why couldn't we do it right after the battle?" Walker asked.

"Because of the weather, and other complications."

"You seem sad. What's up?" "It's just…your leaving and…" Leia started to tear up. "It's alright Leia. It's alright."

"No it's not." They walked over to a janitors closet and shut the door. "Now, we can talk." Walker said. "I love you, and I can't bear not to see you for almost a year." "It's my duty Leia. Just like leading the Rebellion is yours. I'm sorry, but it's my orders."

"But I can't lose you!" she shouted. "Come here." They both came into a kiss and kept on it, until C-3PO opened the door. "Ah, Master Walker and Mistress Leia! I have been looking for you. Your are wanted on Floor 8, conference room E." "Alright Threepio, just get out. Me and Leia were… talking."

"Oh, sorry sir. I'll be on my way. Goodbye Master and Mistress." He walked away and they walked together to the conference room. "Princess Leia, Captain Codbrun." Said General Dodonna. "Wait, I'm a Captain now?!" "Not yet officially, your promotion ceremony will be held after the funeral." "Did you know about this?" Walker asked Leia. "I wanted it to be a surprise." "With all do respect sir, why am I being promoted?"

"Because of your brave actions during the recent battle. I am told that you received major injuries and your deeds were valiant. You have also proven yourself on other missions, and this one deemed promotion worthy." "Thank you sir. But what did you want to talk about?"

"Today we received information from our Bothan spies that told us that the Empire will be launching an attack on the base soon." "Why does this concern me?" Walker asked.

"If the Empire attacked, say in the next month, you would be on Mon Calamari or Lothal, doing bombing missions. We would only have around ten pilots against say… five hundred." "What good would I do against five hundred fighters, let alone by myself? Besides I have a mission."

"That is why Captain…I am relieving you of your duties and you will be an aerial guard for the rest of your term on Yavin." "My term ends tomorrow."

"It has been renewed." Dodonna replied. "Sir, is this necessary? Just recruit more pilots. With all the fame we are getting, shouldn't we be getting some pilots?"

"That's the thing," Leia responded, "it's hard to get from Coreillia to Yavin. The Empire is checking ID's, ships, cargo, and the whole nine yards. The Empire is making sure that we make no success." "Lets establish a new base then." Walker decided. "Two is better than one. We can-"

"We have no resources. No transport ships, nothing." Walker's comlink started to ring. "Hello?" "Hey kid, it's me Han. I need your help on the Falcon. She needs some reparin' and I need an extra hand. Can ya come down?" Dodonna pointed towards the door and Walker ran out. He found Han and Chewbacca working hard, with Han every few seconds cursing out loud. "Han, I'm here!" "Nice to see ya kid. Come up here and help me work on the converters." Walker climbed up and looked. There were scorch marks all over the Falcon. "How'd you get all this crap?" "TIE fighters and them lasers can be brutal. And remember our battle after we escaped?" Walker grabbed a blowtorch, put on some goggles, and got to work. "Say Han," Walker shouted across the Falcon, "how long have you had the girl?"

"I don't even remember kid. I won it in a game of sabaac, from a friend." "Hey maybe we should play sometime. Who'd you-" Walker was cut off by Chewbacca's roars of pain. "Can you go help Chewie?" Han asked. "He better not strangle me!" He climbed over to the towering furry figure of Chewbacca. He helped him down and saw a big gash on his arm, with some scorch marks. He went into the Falcon and got some first aid supplies. He yelled for Chewbacca to come and made him lay down. "Alright Chewie, let's just get this over with." A few hours later Walker was in the infirmary getting repairs on his robotic arm. "Chewie sure doesn't like being treated." Walker joked.

Chewbacca growled, which Walker could tell was an apology. "It's alright Chewie, I'm just happy your alright. How's the ship Han?"

"She's alright. Had to get some spare parts from the trash compactor. Convenient?"

"Yeah." Walker replied.

" _Attention everyone,_ " the P.A walker announced, " _the pilot memorial is about to start. Please make your way to the outside garden. Thank you._ " "That's all sir, is anything else wrong?" 2-7B asked. "No 2-7B, thanks though." Walker walked over to the garden, when he saw Luke, and ran over to him. "Hey Luke, how are you? I heard about your promotion." "Yeah, I'm a lieutenant now. Nothing's different." Luke obviously didn't want to talk, since all he could think about was Biggs, so Walker walked over to Leia. "Hey Princess."

"Captain Codbrun."

"C'mon I thought we were, you know."

"Listen Walker we're going to a memorial, so you might want to keep closed." "Whatever you say, Your Highness." They reached the garden, and holographic images were put up of the dead pilots. General Dodonna said a few words, and everyone paid their respect. Walker didn't really feel that sad, considering he never had any interaction with Red or Gold Squadron, and just tried to keep awake. It finally ended and Walker walked to his room to take a nap. He was on his way when Leia saw Walker walking away. "Where are you going Walker?" Leia asked. "I'm…" He forgot about his promotion. "I'm going with you to my promotion." "Then come on." Leia had arranged everything. The ceremony, the invited guests, and even the clothes Walker had to wear. Walker was confused on why Leia had put so much into this. Probably because they were in a relationship. Leia led Walker into a room, where there was a tunic, with slacks, a belt, and the rebel insignia for a pilot. Walker put on his clothes, and then Leia led him into a room with mirrors and lots of beauty products on the table. "Are you playing dress up with me Leia?" "No, I'm about to do your hair, so stay still." She got gel, hairspray, and a comb and the rest was done. She applied all up the products, and his hair had never looked so good. "I thought you hated this stuff." Walker asked.

"When it's an important day for an important person, you must use your skills." His hair was not in its usual messy hairstyle. This time it was combed over and looked all neat. Walker had to wait for Leia, because she was getting ready, and she appeared. Walker had never seen her more beautiful. Words couldn't describe how she was dressed the rest of her was as beautiful as ever. "Are you ready?" "Let's go." They walked down the isle and walked onto a platform. General Dodonna pinned the captain insignia onto Walker's vest, and he was a captain. As soon as the ceremony ended, Walker walked to his room. He took off his fancy clothes, and put on his military sleeping outfit. His hair stayed the same though. He went to sleep, and started to dream about something. He was in a room in front of a hooded figure. "You think you can win, Jedi?" He shot lighting at Walker, and he deflected it with his lightsaber, well Obi-Wan's lightsaber, and blocked the lightning. Walker kept on blocking, when a red blade slashed through his waist. He fell to the ground and saw Darth Vader. "You thought you could win. Foolish Jedi. Now…you will die." Said the hooded figure. He started to shoot lightning at Walker, and he woke up. Obi-Wan's ghost was sitting in a chair next to him. "Hello Walker. How are you?"

"Obi-Wan? How?" "I have become one with the Force. I am not living, nor am I alive. Some people may say I am a Force ghost."

"Alright I must be-"

"You aren't dreaming. This is all real."

"Okay, if it is, why are you here?" Walker was confused and panicking at the same time. "I must tell you something. Something very important."

"What?"

"Walker, on Alderaan, who was your father?" "Ford Codbrun." "Were you born on Alderaan?"

"I guess."

"Walker be prepared. I am about to tell you something very shocking."

"What? What is it?"

"I…I am your father Walker." "Is this a joke? If it is, good try Obi-Wan it's-"

"I'm not joking Walker, you know it's true. Search your feelings for it." Walker could feel it. Obi-Wan was telling the truth. "Alright, then who is my mother?" "You were conceived by the Force."

"How? And why did you send me away?" Walker wondered about the concept of Obi-Wan having a baby. "While I was in exile, I was being challenged by the Force. It told me that I would be facing the greatest challenge in my life. A child. I failed though. I was afraid so I sent you away in a makeshift rocket and that was that." "So, dad, I have to be a Jedi." "Not necessarily." "Can you just leave? I need some time to think about this." "Alright. Goodnight son." Obi-Wan then disappeared.

 **A/N Hey guys it's me. Can I get a HUGE plot twist? Now you might be saying he was born on Alderaan, but I never wrote that down. I said he was raised since he was a baby. But here's the bad news. This is the last chapter. Not technically though. I'll be doing an epilogue and then writing a sequel for ESB and another for RoJ. I promise the sequels will be longer, with more content and all that stuff. Until then this is goodbye. May the Force be with you.**


	11. Epilouge

Emperor Palpatine's office was no exception of a mess. Palpatine was in a mad rage because of the recently destroyed Death Star. The crimson guards that were stationed outside of his office just stood there and tried to ignore him. It was kind of easy because of the soundproof doors. He was in a fit every other month, which didn't help the employment rate. Since the Death Star was destroyed, Palpatine had electrocuted, strangled, mangled, or any gruesome manner, fifteen guards or messagers. While Palpatine was electrocuting a messager, Darth Vader walked in.

"Is this a bad time, my master?"

"No Lord Vader." Palpatine said in his evil voice.

"Why have you summoned me, I have just returned from the _Striker_ Star Destroyer." Vader asked.

"There is a great disturbance in the Force. I feel a new presence of…Jedi."

"That's not possible. I killed the last one. My old master Obi-Wan Kenobi." The man Palpatine electrocuted started to groan and move. In response, Palpatine threw him against the wall. "You are wrong Vader. I sense two. One that is very strong. We must eliminate him."

"What do you want me to do master?"

"I want you to find him. When you do, bring him to me."

"You said you wanted him eliminated, did you not?" Vader asked confused. "He could be an asset, we could turn him into a Sith." Palpatine plotted.

"Master, what about the Rule of Two?"

"We will cross that bridge when we get to it." Palpatine hissed. "What about the other one you mentioned?" Vader asked in his robotic voice. "Eliminate him." Palpatine sneered. "Who are the two we speak about master?" "I don't know. I can feel their presence. It is dangerous. They could destroy us." "How do I start?"

"Send out whatever you can. You are a leading person in the Empire. I sense there is a problem in you." "I feel a connection. With one of the two."

"Interesting…" Palpatine muttered under his breath. "What if I find other Force sensitive people?" "Eliminate them. We only need the one."

"Yes, my master." And with that he left, and Palpatine started to cackle in an evil tone. But little did Palpatine know, is that his plan would work. Walker was in danger.

 **A/N And that is the end of Green 7! Thank you all for reading, it means a lot to me, and thanks for the follows and favorites. There will be a sequel, but not yet. It's still in development ;( Anyway thanks for everything and may the Force be with you.**


End file.
